bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Torres
Sasha Henrietta Torres is a dancer at Paradise Dance Academy. She is portrayed by Julia Goldani Telles. Biography Sasha is one of the best dancers at Paradise Dance Academy, and she knows it. In class, she is always in the front. In "Pilot" when Michelle was doing an "audition" with the girls, she seemed surprised when Michelle put her in the back. She acts like a "mean girl," but it's because her mom doesn't pay attention to her and her father is not-so-secretly gay, which everyone knows. She is tall and slender. Most of the girls, like Boo, are jealous of her figure. She skips school as shown in For Fanny, and drinks in Pilot. She doesn't seem like a stranger to those acts either. She is a dancer at Fanny's studio who possesses the classic ballet dancer’s body and talent but -- distracted by family issues at home -- doesn’t seem to have her heart in dancing. She is an incredibly accomplished and talented dancer, but her rebellious streak and lack of motivation may cause her trouble. Season 1 Sasha is a talented dancer at Paradise Dance Academy, but it seems like she doesn't care about it as shown when the girls were talking about the Joffrey Auditions, she just pointed it out as a whole summer of school, but was going to audition anyway. She joins the girls ditching school to go to the movies after learning of Hubbell's death and is stuck in the studio when Boo keeps everyone in. She eventually defies Boo and goes to see Fanny, crying. She returns to find everybody gone, but she joins Boo as a lead in the memorial dance. A nasty side of Sasha is shown in "Inherit the Wind" when she embarrasses Boo right in front Charlie, Boo's crush. She also lashes out at Boo when Boo defends her in front of Ginny and Melanie. In the next episode, we see a lighter side when it looks like Sasha tries to make it up to Boo. She buys her new pointe shows for the audition, making up that her dad bought her the wrong size. She goes to the audition and isn't cut quickly. She decides to join Boo for cake when Boo offers. She crushes on Godot with Melanie and Ginny in "Money for Nothing" and tries to get him to give her a drink but fails. Sasha seems jealous of Boo when she learns they are close and the Godot gave Boo his shirt. She played the canvas tote in the festival performance. She tried to sneak all the girls in an R rated movie and back to her house before her parents noticed. However, they return after the alarms went on and Sasha tried to get to a window however she damages her mother's car and admits it to her dad the next morning, which could mean that she has a better relationship with her father then her mother. Sasha ends up not getting in trouble and gets a trip to the spa. She also gets a credit card in case of emergencies. Later, she ends up stealing Michelle's shirt from her house. She does return it, but after she teases Michelle with it. Sasha comes to Michelle's class late, her hair down, and her toe shoes not even on. Michelle get mad at her which strikes some fear into her, causing her to rush back to class all tidied up. Sasha's behavior doesn't improve. She begins to break more of Fanny's rule, starting with tanning. Sasha begins to talk back to Fanny, which leads her to revoking Sasha's role as Ginger Rogers and giving it to Boo. She breaks the rules further by dying her hair and arguing with Fanny. Sasha reveals that she is trying out for cheerleading and she can't do both which leads Fanny to kicking her out. Sasha has joined the cheerleading squad and enjoys all the free time she gets. However, she struggles with all the cheering and lashes out at her fellow cheerleaders when they want to give a victory cheer for the team which is clearly losing. Sasha begins to consider returning to Paradise Dance Academy.She returns and re-claims her role as Clara, but ends up getting stalked by 'The Ringer'. Sasha begins to bond with Tyler, a boy form school, first when he finds her hiding from The Ringer and then in the hospital after she got maced. She shouts, "O Captain, My Captain" as Michelle is leaving and the others soon follow. Sasha attended Joffrey and then started hiding out with her friends after it ended. She tried to avoid her parents at all costs and eventually winded up sneaking in Michelle's guest house with Roman. They almost share a kiss but then Michelle walks in and Sasha runs to her, shedding tears over her happy return. Sasha continues to try to sneak into the school with Roman, but constantly gets caught by Michelle. She is irritated and intimidated by the new girl Cozette, especially when she learns she is an incredible dancer. However, her mother alerts to her that her father has decided to leave and move in with his boyfriend. Sasha is given a choice: move to L.A. with her mother or San Jose with her father, but she is determined to stay in Paradise. Sasha later purchases an apartment. She stuggles with preparing her new home. She has to get everyone from elecrticity to gas all set. With all the preperations, Sasha has been ignoring Roman. Sasha has just been worried that her place will become their "sex place" but Roman defends it won't. While they fight, they set up a new date. Sasha is lonely in her new home after a housewarming party becuase her friends cannot stay over without parent supervision. Sasha crashes on Michelle's couch. Sasha and Roman finally come out in public as a couple, however Roman struggles to fit in with the girls. Trivia *She and Boo have known each other since they were 4. *She has been the star of the Astaire-Rogers Dance many times with Jordan. *Sasha is considered one of the top dancers and many are intimidated by her. *She hates the sun and used to use a parasol. *She is so good at ballet that no one at the Paradise Dance Academy (with the exception of The Ringer) wanted to play Clara, knowing they couldn't live up to her. * In the final scene of Channing Tatum Is a Fine Actor, her mother tells Sasha that she and her father are splitting up and moving to different cities. She says, "You have a choice, Sophie." This is, however, not her real name, the statement is a reference to the film, Sophie's Choice (1982). Movietruck2.jpg Movietruck.jpg Money.jpg Movietrucksashaperofmrnace.jpg 2b9b093b955b87f97200f908e1064f60.jpg Dd4cb0cb687e0cf2c00b567202991fd5.jpg 1341bd3ba658e7f87844ce3cc22abad9.jpg 0f9712f5b2805204a61420a52e65c859.jpg C678069ce498a285ccc365cf92f97876.jpg 73228854214e01d4776d59a59813d04a.jpg 82b5c107bf5a98900532d34f4637a2cb.jpg 6ddf5ed15dec2ac2c90ab400a01abc2d.jpg 6497095e3915a97e17e158c412741408.jpg 860b62651c58a3c29fc5d6ea69c6c428.jpg E16d1cccfa22e720d420c45ab2eb089d.jpg Tylerandsasha.png Maceattack.png Supportformichelle.png Sashaisback.png Bunheads-ABC-Family-Money-For-Nothing-Episode-5-2.jpg Bbparadisegame.png Screen Shot 2012-08-15 at 4.45.17 PM.png Tylerandsasha.png Maceattack.png Supportformichelle.png Sashaisback.png Bunheads-ABC-Family-Money-For-Nothing-Episode-5-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dancer Category:Female Category:Student